Your Promise
by sn0wflower
Summary: "Aku sudah berjanji, pasti akan kutepati"  "Ich liebe dich Roderich. I am promise, I never make you alone again…"  Gak jago bikin summary? Read n Review please?  Warning Yaoi, Aneh dll  My First fic at Hetalia


**Your Promise**

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Your Promise © Shirayuki Hana Hikari

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Rated: T

Pair: PrusAus

Warning: **YAOI**, Aneh, sedikit Nista, typo(s), Human Name Used dan OOC mungkin?

Listening: Every heart by Minna no Kimochi dan BoA

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Gilbert…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Kau percaya kalau kita akan tetap bersama kan?"_

"_Oi…oi…Roderich, tentu saja kita akan tetap bersama dan jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu dong, kayak kamu mau pergi besok saja, dasar nggak awesome"_

"_Janji…"_

"_Kamu ini kenapa sih?"_

"_Kumohon"_

"…"

"_Gil…"_

"_Aku berjanji…"_

Sepasang mata violet yang sangat menawan menatap pedih kearah sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah dari sebuah kaca bening ruang ICU dengan berbagai alat untuk menopang kehidupan, di dekat pemuda itu ada beberapa orang lagi yang kelihatannya teman pemuda itu, mata mereka semua memancarkan kesedihan yang sama, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata violet yang di bingkai kacamata milik pemuda itu,

"Roderich…" panggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat panjang dan mata berwarna hijau zamrud menatap pemuda bermata violet yang buru-buru menghapus air mata yang menngenang di matanya,

"I-iya Eliza?" tanya Roderich dan Elizaveta menepuk bahu Roderich pelan, "Percayalah, Gilbert pasti akan selamat" hibur Elizaveta, mata zamrud Elizaveta terlihat sedikit sembab karena menangis sewaktu mendengar berita kalau sahabat semasa kecilnya mengalami kecelakaan besar saat hendak meliput berita di suatu tempat. Roderich menghempaskan dirinya di kursi rumah sakit itu dan dia memegang pelipisnya yang rasanya sedikit nyeri, ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya dan Gilbert entah mengapa mulai bermunculan,

"_Hoi Roderich, hari ini gak awesome banget sih. Masak tadi Eliza mukul aku pake frying pan-nya lagi cuma gara-gara aku ngatain dia monyet lepas dari kandangnya?"_

"_Bukannya belain aku, kamu malah belain Eliza"_

"_Roderich, nanti aku, 'Tonio dan Francis mau hang out bareng, kau ikut kan?"_

"_Sudahlah, kenapa aku harus pergi itu kan memang tugasku"_

"_Oi oi kenapa sedih? Dasar gak awesome"_

"_Aku pasti kembali lagi, aku kan awesome"_

"_Roderich…"_

"_Aku sudah berjanji, pasti akan kutepati"_

Roderich terhenyak saat dilihatnya lampu ruang ICU berwarna merah dan sekejap saja dokter-dokter serta perawat bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, terlihat kalau mereka berusaha agar pemuda berambut putih perak itu bisa terus hidup. Mata violet Roderich menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan tatapan perih melihat tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak dan akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, wajahnya menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang terjadi,

"D-dokter, bagaimana keadaan Gilbert? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Roderich sedikit tergesa dan dokter itu hanya menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha agar dia tetap hidup, tapi…" dokter itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan Roderich langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Gilbert, mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lebih deras,

"Tidak…" bisik Roderich lirih dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar, "T-tidak mungkin G-Gilbert sudah meninggal, TIIDAAAK MUNGKIIIN!" teriak Roderich histeris, segera saja teman-temannya yang lain menahan agar Roderich tidak melakukan tindakan nekat,

"Ro-Roderich tenanglah, hei Roderich!" Antonio langsung menahan Roderich sambil berusaha menyadarkan pemuda berkebangsaan Austria itu, "Roderich tenanglah!" bentak Vash sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Roderich yang mulai berontak,

"GILBERT! BIARKAN AKU BERSAMA GILBERT!" teriak Roderich emosi sementara Elizaveta dan beberapa temannya menangis sesenggukan mendengar sahabat mereka telah tiada.

Pemuda Swiss itu memeluk Roderich erat, "Kumohon Roderich, bukan kau saja yang kehilangan Gilbert kami semuapun juga kehilangan dia, Gilbert pasti sedih melihatmu begini" perlahan emosi Roderich mulai menghilang di gantikan isakan tertahan dari Roderich, "G-Gilbert -hiks-" isak Roderich pelan,

"Vash, sebaiknya kau bawa Roderich pergi dulu, biar aku dan yang lainnya yang mengurus pemakaman Gilbert" kata Antonio dan Vashpun mengangguk pelan sambil memapah Roderich menuju taman belakang rumah sakit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vash mendudukkan Roderich di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit itu, mata violet itu masih memancarkan duka yang mendalam dan air mata Roderich masih tumpah ruah,

"Roderich, kumohon tenanglah" hibur Vash lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari mata violet Roderich, cukup lama Vash menghibur Roderich sampai pemuda Austria itu mulai tenang,

"Terima kasih, Vash" bisik Roderich pelan, Vash mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak,

"Akan kubelikan minuman, kau mau?" tawar Vash dan Roderich mengangguk lemah,

"Café-au lait" ujar Roderich pelan dan Vashpun pergi meninggalkan Roderich sendirian. Langit mulai terlihat gelap seolah bersiap menumpahkan seluruh isinya, tapi Roderich tak sedikitpun bergeming dari bangku yang ia duduki.

Hujanpun mulai turun dengan derasnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil akibat hawa dingin yang di bawa hujan itu, perlahan memori-memori itu kembali muncul,

"_Oi Roderich, Francis dan Antonio kita bawain anggur sama tomat saja, nanti biar Francis masak sesuatu yang enak"_

"_Dasar gak awesome, jangan cengeng gitu dong!"_

"_Janjiku waktu itu pasti kutepati…"_

"_Ke-napa me-nangis? Bu-kankah a-ku me-nepati jan-jiku"_

"_Ich li-e-be di-ch, me-i-ne li-ebe-r"_

Roderich mampu mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat Gilbert bersamanya, senyum Gilbert, tawa khas Gilbert, dan bahkan semua kata-kata yang Gilbert ucapkan hanya padanya semua terekam jelas di ingatan Roderich dann semuanya membuat dada Roderich menjadi sesak,

"Kumohon Gilbert…" bisik Roderich lirih, suara dan tubuhnya gemetar menahan emosi yang di tahannya,

"Tetaplah di sisiku…" kembali cairan hangat menetes melalui kedua mata violetnya dan menghilang bercampur dengan hujan yang menjadi semakin deras,

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Gilbert…" Roderich mulai terisak lagi, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar akibat dingin yang menusuk serta emosinya yang perlahan surut,

"Roderich…" Roderich tersentak, mata violetnya melebar saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya,

"Roderich…" kembali suara itu terdengar dan segera saja mata violet milik Roderich berusaha menatap sekitar, berharap menemukan sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mata merah darah di tengah-tengah hujan lebat itu,

"Gi-Gilbert? Kaukah i-tu?" Roderich terus memandang sekeliling, berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicintai dan mencintanya,

"Tentu saja, lieber Roderich. Yang paling awesome tentu saja kesesese" suara itu, tawa itu, nada bicaranya semua khas Gilbert yang sangat di kenalnya sekaligus yang sangat dirindukannya,

"Kau dimana?" tanya Roderich pelan dan sesaat kemudian dia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat,

"I am here…" bisik Gilbert tepat di telinga Roderich, membuat pemuda itu merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya, tak dihiraukannya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, akal sehatnya telah menghilang dan dia tak bisa lagi membedakan antara nyata dan khayalan, asalkan Gilbert ada di sampingnya dan memeluknya, itu sudah cukup bagi Roderich,

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Ich liebe dich Gilbert…" bisik Roderich dan Gilbert mencium bibir Roderich yang pucat akibat kehujanan dengan lembut,

"Ich liebe dich Roderich. I am promise, I never make you alone again…" Roderich merasakan pandangannya mulai memburam hingga akhirnya yang ada hanya kegelapan selamanya yang menantinya di alam sana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

_I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

xXxXxXxTHE ENDxXxXxXx

APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA AUSTRIA DAN SWITZERLAND JADI OOC BANGET GINI!

Maafkan kelebayan saia di atas, sungguh saia tak ingin membuat fic yang nggak ada sense of romance gini tapi gara-gara dengerin lagu Every Heart by Minna no Kimochi pas malem-malem entah mengapa saia merasa unsur sedihnya merasuk kedalam relung jiwa saia(lebay). Tulisan di atas itu liriknya Every Heart itu dalam versi bahasanya Arthur Kirkland alias bahasa Inggris, tentu saja saia comot liriknya secara acak.

Fic ini entah mengapa agak mirip fic '**CALLED**' dan '**PROMISE FOR DEMISE**' saia memang agak terinspirasi dari kedua fic tersebut, jadi saia minta maaf buat author yang nulis dua fic di atas kalau tidak berkenan idenya saia ambil, akan saia hapus deh atau saia ganti biar idenya gak sama.

Oh ya, saia menerima request fic dari para readers sekalian dengan pair straight maupun yaoi(kalau yuri saia pikir-pikir dahulu) dari rated K sampai M, dari Horror sampai Humor, dari Anyer sampai Panarukan(lho? Kok nyambung ke sejarah?#di hajar rame-rame#)bisa melalui FB, PM, ataupun sms(lihat profil saia) dan daripada bacot mulu.

~REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
